<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The queen of queens by Hotforillyrians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782221">The queen of queens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotforillyrians/pseuds/Hotforillyrians'>Hotforillyrians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, all hail queen nesta, questionable consent at best, villain sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotforillyrians/pseuds/Hotforillyrians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE TAGS AND ARCHIVE WARNING</p><p>Lanthys shows Nesta a vision of their lives together. A very detailed vision, from which she can't escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron/Lanthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read the tags. The first chapter has questionable consent at best, the second chapter is rape. I just got to writing and it came out like this. Do not continue reading if this is an issue for you! The third chapter is an alternative ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta shook her head in an attempt to get Lanthys vision for their future out of her mind. She needed to safe Cassian. Needed to get Lanthys back in his cell. Before the autumn court soldiers got here. She gripped Atraxia and got back in to the right position. Ready to strike. But it wasn’t the great sword she was gripping. There was no cool steel against her hands but the marble of the balustrade of her private balcony.</p><p>The darkness faded to a twilight sky. Was this another vision? Or was this reality and did she just have a vision? Or a very vibrant memory. Nesta looked at the view in front of her. A great empire stretched out underneath the hill the castle was built on. Her empire. Her castle. Everything belonged to her. Every city and village, every mountain and forest. She had conquered it all.</p><p>“My Queen of Queens.” A familiar voice said behind her. She didn’t have to turn around to know it was her husband walking towards her. Putting his golden skinned hands on her shoulders and kissing her neck. It had to have been a memory. How long has its been since a memory had tried to take over her reality like that? Nesta grabbed the mental image of her in that prison, trying to fight her own husband and locked it back in the impenetrable steel fortress in her mind.</p><p>“Tell me what you desire.” Lanthys whispered against her skin.<br/>
She closed her eyes and leaned in to him. “More.” She sighed.<br/>
“More of what, my Queen of queens?”<br/>
“More of everything. More of the world.”<br/>
She could feel his smile on the skin of her neck. “You have the world. All of it.”<br/>
“I still want more. You promised me a child strong enough to conquer the universe. I don’t want a child to do that. I want to do it myself.”</p><p>Softly Lanthys started to kiss her neck while she spoke. “I want all the other worlds.” His hands lowered, sliding over the silk robe she wore to her breasts. “I want the stars.” He opened the robe, slowly sliding it off her body. “I even want the empty darkness in between.” Her robe fell to the ground as he moved his hands to her breasts, still kissing her neck. “And once I’ve conquered this universe. I want the next one.” Her voice got breathy as he let his fingers draw lazy circles around her breasts.  “As you wish my Queen of queens.” He said letting one hand wander across the plains of her stomach, while he teased her nipples with the other, twisting them just hard enough to find the edge between pain and pleasure. And she loved that edge.</p><p>They had fucked on this balcony before. Her husband, her king, pounding in her while she was bent over the balustrade. No one could see them this high up. And even if they could, who cared. The world was hers to create as she wanted it. If she wanted to fuck in the main street of the biggest city and force everyone their to watch she could. A tingle went through her body at the thought. Nesta turned to face Lanthys. “For now, your Queen wants you on your knees.”</p><p>He obliged, kneeling before her while she leaned back against the balustrade. Softly kissing that bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, and going lower. She knew he liked to take his time teasing her, and she loved it. He kissed her everywhere.  Her inner thighs, the folds of her sex, her opening, every part of her, before he finally licked her entire sex.  Swirling his tongue right were she wanted him to, and going back down to dip deep in to her core.</p><p>Nesta threw her head back with her eyes closed as she moaned. Concentrating on the feeling of him worshipping her sex with his mouth and tongue. She opened her eyes and stared to the nights first stars. She truly wanted it all. “Make me come, my king.” She gasped.</p><p>Lanthys knew what to do to make her come. To make her scream his name for everyone to hear. He sucked on that bundle of nerves, letting it go to flick it with his tongue, and suck on it again. At the same time he slit two fingers in her core. Nesta gasped and tried to move. Tried to ride his fingers. But with his free hand he made sure she didn’t move. He wanted her to come because he made her. He knew she would do it herself if he’d let her. Riding his fingers, and grinding on his hand until her climax came. But not today.</p><p>He curved his fingers up, finding that one spot that made his queens knees wobble. Nesta yelped at the feeling, and he couldn’t help but grin. The all-powerful, world conquering Queen turning molten in his hands.</p><p>“Please. Lanthys. My king.” The words came out somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and he picked up the tempo. Thrusting his fingers in and out, even adding a third. She could feel her release coming from her toes. Crashing trough her like the waves on the shore during a storm. And when it finally came she screamed loud enough to wake the sleeping gods on the stars she wished to conquer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nesta is trapped in Lanthys' vision for their future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this part has no consent/ rape. do not read if you are not okay with this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta woke up from a horrible dream. A dream about being beneath the earth in a dark prison, fighting a great monster. Not just to defend herself, but to defend someone else. Someone she wouldn’t be able to handle losing.</p><p>The bottle of wine was still next to the bed and she took a big gulp. Savoring the sweet, fruity taste. Her favorite.  Her husband always knew what wines to bring her. She vaguely remembered someone telling her she would marry a prince someday. But she didn’t marry a prince. She didn’t even marry a king. She married a god. And know that they have conquered this world, they would do the same in the next world.</p><p>A voice sounded in her head. “I will find you in the next world.” She couldn’t quite remember who said it. Or why. It was like trying to remember a song that was stuck in your head based on a few notes that kept repeating themselves.</p><p>She needed more than just wine if her memories were coming for her like that. Nesta leaned over to her husband, who was still asleep, pressing a slight kiss beneath his ear. His powerful golden body stirred.</p><p>“Good morning my Queen of queens.” He murmured as she trailed her kisses down his neck. She knew he loved it when she woke him up like this. And he knew she loved the way he thanked her for it. Nesta didn’t feel like wasting time with teasing. That was Lanthys’ specialty. She wanted a distraction, now. “Hmmm, in a hurry.” His voice was still slurred with sleep as she went further down. Kissing and licking her was across his muscled torso.</p><p>He was already hard for her. His size still impressive after all those years. She grabbed him with one hand, almost disappointed to not see that first drop of moisture on his tip, so desperate to get drunk on the taste of him.</p><p>Nesta gave herself to the distraction. She licked his entire length, and swirled her tongue around his tip, making sure he was wet enough so she could devour him whole. She softly massaged his balls with one hand, just the way he liked it. When he groaned she pounced like a lioness. Taking him in her mouth entirely, sucking and licking until she could taste the evidence of his pleasure.</p><p>Lanthys’ hands wove through her hair, finding grip. He was awake now. He held her head steady, thrusting with his hips, fucking her mouth hard. Hard enough that she felt tears streaming and needed to catch her breath every time he wasn’t buried in her to the hilt.</p><p>She wanted him to spill his seed in her mouth. To taste him. But he pulled out, dragging her up on top of his body. For a moment she was lying there. Her body covering his, his hand sliding over her back. Again something seemed to wake up in her mind. As if she had been in this position before. Those words again. “I will find you in the next world.”</p><p>Suddenly everything seemed wrong. Lanthys’ taste in her mouth, his body against hers. Something was off. Like waking up only to realize you’re still dreaming. He seemed to notice the shift in her body. “What is it my Queen of queens?” he whispered against her skin. She needed to get out of here. Find… something. Or someone. She wanted to get up but strong hands held her tight.</p><p>He pressed a kiss against her forehead and smiled. “My beautiful world conquering queen. Did you think I was going to let you go?” Something cracked in her mind. As if she had been staring out of a window, only to find it had been tinted once the glass shattered. This was not right. She needed to safe someone. She was being distracted. Nesta struggled against his grip.</p><p>“Ssssh. I want to enjoy you before I kill the bastard. You’ll only hurt yourself.” Even his voice was different. He moved on top of her, pinning her arms underneath his legs and he grabbed the rope that held the bed curtains to the side.</p><p>“No” Nesta yelled. Hoping her words would somehow stop this. But she couldn’t stop him. He flipped her on her stomach to tie her hands behind her back. She tried kicking him with her legs. “Do I need to tie those up too? Or are you going to be a good little queen for me?” he snarled. Nesta stopped moving, knowing she wouldn’t stand a chance if she was tied up completely.</p><p>“Good girl.” He said and he gave her ass an appreciative slap. She did not respond. She would lie her and weather everything he would do to her. And once she got a chance to escape she would kill him. He slapped her ass again. “You know I will get you to react, my stubborn little queen.” He sneered.</p><p>Lanthys slapped her again, and again, harder every time his flat hand hit her ass. Nesta clamped her teeth together, trying not to make a sound. The slaps got painful and her ass started to burn. She knew she couldn’t keep her tears in with the force of her will alone. But she wouldn’t make a sound.</p><p>“You know I can smell your tears?” he asked teasingly. She knew, but kept quiet. “Hmmm, in that case I will need to find a different way to hear your lovely voice.”  He flipped her over again, her hands underneath her back making her arch in an uncomfortable way. Lanthys laughed. “Look at you, presenting your delicious breasts to me.” His mouth moved to my nipple and he softly kissed it. “Do you remember this? How sweet I can be? We can conquer worlds together. You will be my queen of queens. All you have to do is obey.” The words were like a lullaby, trying to make Nesta fall asleep, for a moment she wanted to. To drift off. She would never feel pain again. She would only feel power and rage.</p><p>No. She needed to get free of him. Without even thinking about it she tried to pull her hands out of the ropes. Giving Lanthys an answer. He bit down on her nipple hard enough that she it was nearly impossible not to scream. He was getting angry. Impatient.</p><p>“Fine.” He snarled. “I will kill the bastard. And after that I will chain you to a wall in a dungeon until I can get my hands on that crown. I will find a way to make you my weapon. And in the end you will beg to be in my bed.” He pinched and twisted her nipples for emphasis.</p><p>He moved between her legs, guiding himself to her core, still with one hand torturing her nipple. In one swift plunge he was inside her. He laughed again and she could see his too long teeth. “You don’t need to say anything if your body is telling me everything.” He pounded in again and she knew he meant the wetness he had found between her legs.</p><p>Lanthys picked up the pace. Fucking Nesta with only his pleasure in mind. He let go of her breasts and grabbed her hips to fuck her harder and deeper. She couldn’t help but being out of breath. She knew it felt wrong. Everything about him was off. But she couldn’t stop her climax no matter how hard she tried. She bit down on her teeth, still not wanting to make a noise. But he could feel her core pulsating around him.</p><p>He smirked at her, like he had won. “Maybe I wont keep you in the dungeon after all, if you are going to be this much fun everytime.” He said while pulling out. “But I need to try one last thing first.” He flipped her over again, grabbing her hips and raising them so she was on her knees. He slid two fingers inside her again pumping them a few times before pulling out and circling the fingers, now wet with her own release, around the puckered hole that was now exposed to him.</p><p>He started pushing one finger in. Slowly stretching her up. “My queen of queens. Bowing down for her king.” He said while adding a second finger. She braced herself mentally for what was coming. If two fingers felt as if she was being stretched beyond what was possible, She knew it would hurt to have him there. He took his fingers out and positioned himself. “Last chance.” He taunted, but she buried her face in the pillows, still refusing. And he started pushing in.</p><p>All she could feel was a sharp pain. It felt like he was tearing her in two. And there it was. The one tiny little yelp she just couldn’t hold in anymore. He had won and she had lost. “Good girl.” He snarled, but he stopped pushing. Leaning over a bit to reach that bundle of nerves between her thighs. The pain slowly receded as he rubbed just the right spot. No, not again. She begged her body as she felt my release building. The pain was gone completely and he started moving again. Introducing her to wholly new feelings as he still teased that spot.</p><p>Her climax came for her as he went faster. She fell apart at his hands. Giving in to the lullaby he was singing. The part of her that wanted to fight, to hold on to a world that has caused her so much pain disappeared as he claimed every last inch of her. She didn’t care if this was a dream. Or something false. She gave in to the rage and power, and locked everything else in the deepest vault of her mind.</p><p>And as Lanthys spilled his seed in her she moaned with him. For he was her king, and she was his queen of queens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alternative ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an alternative ending to chapter two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Her climax came for her as he went faster. She hated her body for giving in to this. For not being more in control. And as Nesta climaxed together with Lanthys she made a silent promise to him. The same promise she made to a king who’s name was forgotten in the fog of Lanthys’ spell on her. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>After he had spilled his seed in her he retreated. Getting up to clean himself off. She took her chance as she wiggled herself up and ran for the door. As she burst through the door the world around her seemed to shift. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Her hands were free and holding Ataraxia. Cassian and the harp were behind her. He had found her in the next world. A world spun by Lanthys. And now she would kill Lanthys for even trying to take her away from him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>